


Zeref Got Beat Over by a Dragon

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Song Parody, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: Zeref dies, no one cries, dragon flies, weird surprise. It's my traditional Christmas song parody, this time spoofing the funniest of all traditional Christmas tunes: "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail Christmas Parody, based on "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer"

Zeref got beat over by a dragon  
Walkin’ home from our guild Christmas eve.  
You can say there’s no such thing as dragons,  
But as for Sting and Natsu, they believe.  
  
He’d been drinking too much eggnog  
And we’d warned him not to go,  
But he’d left his E.N.D. book  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.  
  
When they found him Christmas morning  
At the scene of the attack  
There were burn marks on his black robes  
And incriminating claw marks on his back.  
  
Zeref got beat over by a dragon  
Walkin’ home from our guild Christmas eve.  
You can say there’s no such thing as dragons,  
But as for Sting and Natsu, they believe.  
  
Now we’re all so proud of Natsu,  
He’s been taking this so well.  
See him begging to fight Laxus,  
Burning chairs and scorching drapes ‘til Erza yells.  
  
It’s not Christmas without Zeref.  
He was always dressed in black,  
And we just can’t help but wonder  
Should we pack him up to Alvarez and ship him back?  
  
Zeref got beat over by a dragon  
Walkin’ home from our guild Christmas eve.  
You can say there’s no such thing as dragons,  
But as for Sting and Natsu, they believe.  
  
Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of boar  
And a black and golden candle  
That would just have matched the clothes that Zeref wore.  
  
I’ve warned all my friends and neighbors,  
Better watch out for that roar.  
They just never think a dragon  
Could come to town and a’knock on their front door.  
  
Zeref got beat over by a dragon  
Walkin’ home from our guild, Christmas eve.  
You can say there’s no such thing as dragons,  
But as for Sting and Natsu, they believe.

 

* * *

 


End file.
